breakfast of champions
by copudoccubus86
Summary: A bit of Doccubus morning lovin.


As the early morning light began to filter through the gaps in the walls of the old shack, Lauren's eyes fluttered open to the sight of the beautiful succubus still soundly sleeping, entangled beside her. The red sheets on Bo's bed had slipped down during the night revealing the brunette's ample breasts and taught stomach.

She had one leg over the blondes thigh and her head nestled into the nape of the blondes neck. Her thigh rested close enough to Lauren's centre that the slightest movement would make contact.

As the blonde continued to trace her way down the succubus body with her eyes, sweeping their way down from the luscious brown locks, to the top of Bo's curvacious hip, where the sheet was so rudley blocking the rest of her view, a warm flush ran up Laurens neck leaving a subtle blush to spread across her pale cheeks.

Lauren had become suddenly aware of just how much of an affect Bo was having on her, even in her peaceful state of sleep the succubus could manage to stir something so primal from within the doctor. She buried her nose into brown hair and breathed deeply taking in the scent, she felt her heart begin to quicken.

Bo stirred, slighly shifting her weight and in doing so making her thigh brush painfuly slow across Lauren's already wet centre. Lauren gasped, she couldn't resit any longer. Her finger began to trace the outline of Bo's collar bone and moved slowly down to the centre of her breasts. Bo sucked in a little breath but still hadn't yet awoken, her body beginning to respond subconciously to the Blonde's touch. No doubt bo's succubus side could feel the shift in energy as Lauren's aura began to grow brighter by the second. Still she continued her exploritory path down the succubus' body, thinking to herself just how hungry she suddenly was, and just how easily the brunette could satisfy that hunger. In one swift movement Lauren had released herself from under Bo's leg, throwing the sheet to the floor and settled herself down between Bo's thighs, this is exactly where she wanted to be right now. Before Bo could completely register the sudden movement of the Blonde and their positions, Lauren took one long lick of Bo's centre from her core to her clit sucking a little when she reach the small bump. Bo's eyes shot open already blazing blue, her breathing hitched and she snapped her eyes down her body to where Lauren's face was nestled between her legs, those big brown eyes looking back at her a mischevious grin plastered on her face.

Finally it registered, her mind catching up with her body and Bo let out a low, throaty moan as Lauren once again ducked down to place a warm, wet lick over her centre. Now she had awoken the beast, Bo placed her hands behind the doctors neck grabbing handfuls of blonde hair she pulled gently to coax the blonde to her face soft lips crashed together and both women let out another small moan, the feeling of soft skin against soft skin as their bodies began to rhythmically thrust against each other needing the contact and the release. Bo placed her hand to the small of Lauren's back and flipped them over, now she was the hungry one and lauren could definetly, definetly cure that. She place wet open mouthed kisses along the pulse point of the blondes neck sucking gently at first and adding a sharp bite every now and then, knowing that this was going to leave a few marks Bo grinned slightly at the thought of marking her lover as her own. Her hand made its way to a pink nipple she rolled it between her finger and thumb, feeling it harden under her touch and eliciting another moan from the blonde she continued to move her hand over the tight abdomen, ever so slowly teasing her way down with her mouth, tracing around lauren's navel with her tounge and then the inside of her hip bone, she placed both hands on either side of Laurens arse and squeezed, blunt nails scrapping across delicate skin, releasing a small wave of pleasure as she did so. Lauren was shrouded in a cloud of ecstacy, she writhed and arched under the succubus' touch, each caress earning her a delightful moan and a whimper of her name. Bo loved the way Lauren said her name, dripping with desire and want.

She loved even more the feeling of Lauren as she slipped two fingers into her hot centre letting out a predatory growl as she felt just how much the doctor wanted her. Eyes flashed blue again and Lauren unable to contain herself at the feel of the succubus inside her and let out a scream.

Bo brought her face back up to the doctors watching her as she bit down on her lip to hold back her moans. She kissed her hard, her tongue slidding along the blonde lips seeking entrance, wanting to feel as much as she could of the blonde all at once, she plunged her fingers deeper into her with each thrust and bit the blondes bottom lip, harder than intended, Lauren arched into Bo's fingers and clawed her nails across her back sure she had broken skin.

Bo was mostly very gentle when it came to making love to Lauren but every now and then she lost a little control and Lauren secretly loved it. she begged the succubus to go deeper and harder, Bo complied, she shifted herself so that her now throbbing centre rested against the blonde's bent leg, allowing herself to find release and give herself momentum to use her own thrusts and push herself further into Lauren. Lauren grabbed fist fulls of brown hair and kissed deeply and passionately, feeling just how wet Bo was againts her thigh she pushed it up adding pressure to Bo's core. Lauren's walls began to tighten around Bo's fingers as she relentlisly continued her rhythmic pace, releasing pulses of pleasure at random adding to her aready burning and unbearable desire.

Bo could feel herself begining to climax too. As brown eyes looked into darker brown Lauren sensed a shift in Bo as she watched chocolate iris' cloud over with an astonashing blue, her heart skipped and she suddenly felt a pull from deep within her speading pleasure to every nerve ending on her body, Bo was sipping small amounts of Lauren's chi, breaking it with a kiss Bo stiffled their loud moans with her lips as they both reached the peak of their climax. Collapsing onto the bed next to her lover they let out a simultanous 'wow'. With a cheeky grin the succubus gazed over at the doctor, licked her lips and said 'mmm doctor I do agree, breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you Dr Lauren Lewis are the breakfast of champions'. Lauren rolled her eyes and let out a little chuckle at Bo's cheesy line, she sure did love that brunette and would gladly do breakfast in bed every day of the week.


End file.
